Kylie in Wonderland
by Henessy Garcia
Summary: Kylie Turner is a regular Sophomore. She often finds herself sleeping, almost anywhere, with extremely vivid dreams that she can't remember in the morning. Lately, she's been able to though and she's having trouble deciding if she wants to wake up from it.
1. Prologue

Prologue;

Pink

I opened my eyes slowly, the ceiling above me was a bright pink.  
I sat up and frowned in confusion as I studied the unfamiliar, blurry room. I looked around the room for my black thick rimmed glasses.  
The only furniture in the room was the hot pink bed I sat in, and my glasses weren't there, if they were, they were probably broken.  
I threw the blanket to the side and swung my legs to the carpeted floor. Not pink, but white.  
My legs were bare, I wore pajamas that were foreign to me. Alarm bells were now ringing in my head, sending my thoughts spinning. I sat there for a long time. So long that everything, the pink room, my blurry vision, and my confusing thoughts, began to give me a headache.  
I focused enough to decide I should at least escape the room. So I padded out of the room. My thoughts spinning around one of my conversations with a friend.

It was a random lunch at school. A dirty blond haired girl ran up to me while I waited in line. "Hey, Ever." I spoke as soon as she was in hearing distance. I had done a bit of research, I was excited to share with her. "So you know Jensen Ackles played the monster on My Bloody Valentine!"  
"I know!" she grinned.  
"Honestly though," I lowered my voice a pitch, letting her know I was serious. Even though I totally wasn't. "If Jensen Ackles was going to kill me, I'd let him."  
She looked at me incredulously. "Kylie.." she started.  
"What? You're telling me that if Jensen Ackles was going to kill you, you WOULDN'T let him?"  
She shrugged, and smiled softly. "Good point."

Thinking about it now that I'm in an unfamiliar place, I silently cursed myself, and I mumbled. "If Jensen Ackles comes out here I am not just keeling over. Fuck that."  
I was standing in front of a staircase. At least that's what I assumed it was because I stood there squinting at everything. I made my way slowly down the steps. When I reached the bottom, I noticed a door that sat ajar. Lights flashed from it, steadily. I pushed on it gently and was surprised when it flew open. I staggered into the person who had opened the door.  
My heart beat loudly in my chest. I was sure the both of us could hear it. Now, I said I would fight back, but it's easier said than done. When facing truly frightening situations, often times I freeze up. Unfortunately making me the perfect target.  
So I began pleading, "I wouldn't be fun to kill, I swear. Please don't Jensen Ackles."  
"What kind of dream did you have?" An amused voice asks me.  
Doesn't sound like Jensen Ackles, but definitely a man. I looked up and squinted into his face. I couldn't really make anything out. "Um, aren't I dreaming now?"  
He laughed. "No, Kylie, you are conscious right now." I felt his hands grip my shoulders and shake me lightly, probably to wake me up, but it only made my headache worse, and everything physically started to spin.  
My legs gave out, but the man caught me. "Kylie?" he sounded worried. "Kylie! Are you okay?"  
His voice lulled my eyelids shut. Or maybe that was just me trying to calm myself down before I threw up all over this man.  
I opened my eyes again suddenly. I felt weary, but not as bad as before. I was by myself in my comfortably  
messy bedroom.  
A knocking at my door sounded. Followed by a voice. "Honey, it's time for school! Wake up!"  
"Okay, Mom." I quickly yelled back. Then I slipped out of bed and began preparing for the day. The contents of my dream already long forgotten.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1;

James and Jordan

School was normal, just homework and learning. Friends made it fun and that's what made me smile as I stepped off the bus on my way home.  
I walked quickly, as I unlocked my door I yelled. "I'm home!" As was the usual routine.  
I heard my mom yell, "Welcome home beautiful!" I walked past her room and into mine. I threw my bag onto my desk. Then myself onto my bed.  
After a moment I felt myself drift off into sleep.  
My eyelids fluttered open a second later. I groaned, now uncomfortable, but not quite ready to wake up, so I rolled over.  
Immediately, I sat up and stared at the body underneath me.  
It was a large, happy looking, brown bear. He proudly wore a teal bow. I sighed in relief and rolled back into my original position. The bear and I stared up at a bright pink ceiling. I recognized that ceiling.  
I threw my legs over the side of the bed. Next to the bed I noticed a white nightstand that definitely wasn't there before. Not to mention my glasses that waited patiently for me there.  
I grabbed them and after improving my vision, I examined the room. There was basically nothing in here. Except for a closet door on the opposite end of my current position. I stood up and found myself wearing only underwear and a tank-top. Which wasn't too weird, this is what my pajamas usually consist of.  
I walked to the closet and was disgusted at how much pink I found in there.  
I wondered how anyone could live in a room like this.  
Actually going through the closet though, I found a few articles of white clothing, and considered it better than nothing.  
I slipped on a pair of white shorts, grabbed the bear and left the room. I mean why would I leave the poor guy.  
No one deserves that.  
Outside of the room, I was surprised at how beautiful the house was. A short hallway extended to my right. It overlooked a large empty ballroom. Light streamed in from the window, above the ballroom. Illuminating everything. It must've been the middle of the day. Last time I was here, it was pretty dark. So it must've been nighttime, unlike now.  
The stairs I went down before, now that I could see, looked incredibly grand, the kind of thing you normally see in movies.  
As I looked around I clung to the bear, who I now deem Mr. Bear, like a life support. When I reached the bottom, I noticed the door that I must've passed out in front of. It was slightly open, and dark. I went to open it before I could get second thoughts, but I couldn't stop myself from thinking that I'd run into the man from before.  
I stepped inside quietly, shutting the door with a soft click. It was dark. Occasionally, a computer monitor flashed with light.  
As it did, I noticed a lot of cords lying on the floor next to a comfy looking office chair. An unmade bed sat in the corner, away from everything, along with a child sized Lightning McQueen. To the left of the computer was a bathroom. The door was wide open. I let my mind wander just a bit for why the door was open. Massive diarrhea? Is he sick?  
I chuckled at myself. Here I am, practically trespassing with Mr. Bear, and all I let myself think about is problems that the guy must have, just because he leaves his bathroom door open.  
A smile remained plastered on my face, as I looked around.  
Seeing nothing interesting besides the computer, Mr. Bear and I made a beeline for it. I sat down, Mr. Bear in my lap, and moved the mouse to rouse the computer.  
"Took you long enough, James." A muffled voice said.  
I jumped, and pushed the desk at the same time. It tipped the chair back, with us still in it. My smile was gone, now replaced with a look of shock.  
"What the hell happened?" The computer asked.  
I heard different voices, and footsteps coming toward me. So I scrambled out of the chair and decided I didn't have enough time to fix it. I grabbed Mr. Bear and ran into the bathroom. I climbed into the tub, thankful for the curtains that blocked me from view.  
Moments later, I heard the door open. "I didn't close my door." I recognized the man's voice.  
"An intruder, you think?" A different voice asked. A click sounded, and I saw light flood in from the open doorway.  
"Maybe, lets focus on finding the fucker."  
"James?" The computer man yelled.  
"Spoon!" The man I recognized answered. James, huh? "Do you know what the hell happened?"  
"No, someone got on your computer, I thought it was you, but when he heard me, I guess he panicked and ran." Spoon explained.  
"Must've fallen over." The other man said. "The chair is flipped over." I heard them pick up the chair.  
"The window's still closed, one idea on where he's at." Footsteps came towards me and I mentally scolded myself. Had to hide in the most obvious place, didn't I.  
The curtain slid open. The one holding the curtain looked amused. He had tanned skin, a beard that connected each of his sideburns to each other, but not his mustache, and short, black hair. He wore a black T-shirt and red plaid pajama bottoms.  
The other was white. He looked down at me with relief and annoyance. He wore a orange hat, jeans, and a brown T-shirt. His arms were crossed over his chest.  
"Heyy," I smiled nervously and waved. "How're you guys doing?"  
"Damn," The tanned man started. He was James. "You really got us, Kylie." He held his hand for me to grab. "Though I don't understand how you thought of this one."  
I took his hand and stepped out of the tub. "Thanks," I murmured, not quite sure what he was talking about.  
"So what happened?" Orange hat man asked me.  
"I-"  
"Don't worry about it Jordan, she was playing a prank." He turned to me. "Right?"  
"I just-"  
"She doesn't have a camera. I doubt it was pranks." Jordan interrupted me.  
"No, I-"  
"Sometimes you just do pranks to do 'em." James frowned. "Like hookers. Exactly like hookers."  
I raised my eyebrows at his comment, but spoke up, so they wouldn't cut me off again. "I woke up, and-"  
GRRRWWWLLLL...  
My face flushed.  
Jordan laughed. "Tell us over lunch?"

"What do you want to eat?" James asked me as he peered into the fridge.  
"Candy?"  
"Really, okay." He went into the pantry and grabbed a box of fun dip. He placed it in front of me, then sat next to Jordan, and patiently waited for me to start my story.  
I had a hard time opening the box and eventually mauled it open. I twirled the small package I had retrieved from the box in my hand as I spoke.  
"Well, to summarize." I frowned as I recalled my memories of earlier. "I woke up, escaped that hideously pink room with Mr. Bear. Found your room and was curious." I shrugged and stared at the bag of candy in my hands. "So we went in there, but it turned out to be boring except for the computer, and I didn't expect," I paused remembering the guy's name. "Spoon to be on, so we fell and hid in your bathtub.."  
"Something about you is off." Jordan muttered. "Lemme quiz you."  
"Quiz me?" I smile nervously. I'm obviously not who these people think I am, but they aren't bad people, and they know me, so I'm going to bluff as long as I can until I figure out where this is and how to leave.  
Keep in mind that I'm not a very good bluffer.  
"What is your name?"  
"Seriously? You can ask anything and you want to start with my name?"  
Jordan chuckles. "Just answer the dang question."  
"My name is Kylie Turner." I say in monotone, to mock him. Nailed it.  
"Okay, how old are you?"  
"Um, pretty old, I've had a couple of birthdays, I think.." I pretended to think about it.  
"Be serious, Kylie." James raised an eyebrow.  
"I'm not really sure.." I sigh. Crap.  
"Serious." Jordan frowns.  
"I am being serious! Fifteen? I'm like fifteen." That was probably the wrong answer. Everything was downhill from there.  
"Okay, where are you right now?"  
"Also not sure."  
"What do you do for a living?"  
"I have a job?!"  
"What the hell?" James stood up. "Stop fucking around Kylie, it's not funny."  
"I'm not." I frowned.  
"James." Jordan said calmly. "I have one more question. Do you know who we are?"  
I shook my head. "Not really. I just heard you guys talking-"  
"Unbelievable!" James stomped out.  
Jordan walked out after him after smiling apologetically at me.

I stayed and ate my candy until they came back, but James didn't. Only Jordan did.  
"Kylie, would you like me to show you your job?"  
I nodded slowly. A lot of the fun dip was emptied and many wrappers sat on the table. I left it all there as I followed Jordan into a room where several computers sat, on desks of course, but like four in one room.  
Jordan sat at one that was already on. "I was showing James a video when we heard you." He explained.  
I sat in one of the chairs next to him and watched him type.  
/Fun Times with Nova/  
Jordan clicked on the first suggested one and sat back to watch my reaction.  
My face appeared on the screen, my red hair wild and beautiful. "Hey there everyone, welcome! I'm sure you know who I am, 'cause of course you clicked on my video!" She grinned and I watched the smile fade off her face when she heard. "Don't put them through that. Tell them your name." James said from off screen.  
Her voice became monotone. Exactly like mine was, not too long ago. "Hi, my name is ShortFeather, welcome all you shorties out there." She laughed and I didn't recognize the beautiful noise.  
My laugh can only be compared to someone dying.  
She resumed her normal voice. "What are we doing today, you ask? Oh! Well I was bored and I've been obsessed with Modern Warfare 3." She paused. "I can't really explain, just watch this clip."  
The video flashed to MW3. It showed her perspective as she continuously murdered people. One in particular named FallenKiller to whom she yelled, "You didn't want it! YOU DIDN'T WANT NONE OF IT!" Every time it happened. This went on for about thirty seconds until Kylie was killed by FallenKiller. It was quiet when it happened until Kylie spoke. "That was uncalled for." She pouted.  
A soft laugh sounded and I recognized it. "Ever?"  
"Yeah," Jordan smiled. "Your best friend."  
The screen flashed back to my face. "That's been all day for me." She grinned. "Anyway, that's why I decided to make a vlog of me messing with Nova." She lowered her voice. "'Cause I know you've been wanting that."  
"I can hear you, you know." James called.  
"I know, I've been waiting for you to stop being rude. The clips!"  
The screen flashed to darkness and I heard someone shush the camera. Night vision turns on, then it zooms out of Kylie's smiling green face. She sneaks towards a bed. James' bed.  
Her hands shot out towards the bed. "Rah!" Kylie yelled, but that yell turned into a horrified scream, when James sat up. Dressed in his serious suit. A green, constantly smiling suit.  
Kylie jumped back onto the floor, and began laughing when she realized what'd happened.  
"Get out of my room! You know that when I sleep, I'm serious. IM ALWAYS SERIOUS WHEN I SLEEP!" James yelled playfully.  
"Fuck you, James!" She covered her face, while her shoulders shook.  
James' laughter filled the speakers.  
The screen flashed again, to a corgi, that struggled to get free.. It was daytime and the dog was carried through the ballroom, quickly.  
The camera turned onto my face, and the other me winked at it. It then turned back to in front of her, which right now was James' door. She opened it slowly, "Hey," Kylie whispered as she walked in, "Nova. Someone wants to say hi." She paused, "At eight in the morning."  
Nova didn't stir, so Kylie put the camera down in the same spot as before. Then she raised Nova's blanket, and placed Ein carefully.  
When the dog didn't move, she gave her a little push. Then stepped back pleased with herself as she watched the poor dog struggle to move.  
Ein started to whine. "Shh," Kylie tried to be soothing. "We don't want to wake him up like that."  
James walked up to his door frame, calmly eating cereal.  
"Wake who up?" He asked.  
Kylie jumped, she turned to face him, then looked at the bed. "How did you-"  
"Can't get me, Kylie." He grinned and walked away. Leaving Kylie standing in his room, looking after him. "And you never will." He added.  
She stood there for a moment, staring at the place he'd appeared at, then a smile lit up her face, probably thinking up another plan. In the bed, Ein gets dangerously close to the edge, without Kylie noticing. She fell, "Oh! Ein, baby are you okay?" The red haired woman, ran to Ein's side.  
The camera flashes to the place where the creatures hold movie night. Words appeared on the screen, in a legible cursive. Dan sat in the middle, James to the right, and Alecks to the left.  
Night vision was on and the camera watches for a short moment, before moving to James' side. He didn't notice her.  
Screams started from the television. James frowned while he watched. "That's fucking gruesome."  
Kylie stayed, a silent observer at this point.  
The camera skipped to the end of the movie. James was yawning a stretching, his hand barely touched the camera and he jumped. "You motherfucker.." He laughed.  
"I waited so long for this!" The camera went up, as if Kylie had stood up, then it turned onto her broad smile. "It wasn't as big as I wanted, but I'll take it!"  
"That's what she said." One of them murmured.  
"Psht, you can have that one. It's still a victory for shorties today!" She fist pumped once.  
The camera flashed back to the place, this video had started in, but now more zoomed out, and i recognized it as the room we sat in now. The me in the video sat happily cross-legged on the floor. "So that's my best. I hope you enjoyed it. Um I love you and subscribe." Kylie frowned. "Am I forgetting something..?" She asked herself.  
"Subscribe to the Creature house! And Nova!" James yelled.  
"No one asked you!" Kylie yelled. "Comment for what you want to see next, whether it's a video game, or a video like this one. You can message me on Facebook, also, and yeah, laters." She blew a kiss to the camera, and her outro started playing. A cartoon of her in an adventure time outfit started dancing, while another video that we could click on played. Ironically, it was the actual video she had made wearing a Finn outfit.  
Jordan ended the video. "Your name is Kylie Turner. You moved in here at the age 23, you are now 24. You started on YouTube at age 17. This is the Creature House. I am a Creature. You are a Creature. You eat mostly vegetables, and tend to stay away from things like candy."  
"Have I? What about Ever? She must be the same age as me. How is she doing?"  
"Um, she is going out with Cryaotic, last I heard. I don't know." Jordan sighed. "You don't really talk about her too much."  
"Oh, thanks, Jordan." I stand up to leave. "By the way, how did you figure it out? Do I look any different from her?"  
"Not at all," Jordan smiled sweetly. "It was small things, like your expressions, and your confidence. You seemed a bit awkward."  
"Hm, is that the only difference between me and her?"  
"Why do you keep talking like that?" Jordan opened his mouth, but James' voice came out. "You are her, she is you. That's pretty damn obvious." I spun, and watched James walk up to me, and I'll admit, I might've stared just a bit. "You probably just lost your memories or something, because you haven't changed in the slightest. So I'm thinking, all we have to do is get it back."

**A/N**: _I'm sorry it's been so long . I'm just not good at school and often need all day just to focus on one assignment . So I haven't been writing for a while . That is until my English teacher assigned me this and it just kind of turned into a lot more than two pages . :)_

_I'll do my best to update The Last of Us. I was just really feeling this story and wanted to get my idea down , so yeah ! Again sorry , I'm doing my best ._

_Laters . 3_


End file.
